Disposable diapers having elastic waist regions are known. For example, JP 3667353 B1 discloses a disposable diaper comprising an elastic sheet lying on a skin-facing side and a non-elastic sheet lying on a non-skin-facing side which are bonded to each other at plural adhesive lines extending in a longitudinal direction of the diaper so as to forma plurality of channels extending in the longitudinal direction.
In such a diaper, the waist region as a whole is elastic so as to assure good fit to the wearer's body and, in addition, the elastic sheet and the non-elastic sheet are bonded to each other through the intermediary of the plural adhesive lines extending in the direction of the longitudinal axis so as to define the channels. The plural adhesive lines extending in the longitudinal direction may provide the waist region as a whole with a uniform stiffness.